


I Don't Need Any Dreams If You're Here

by InThisHouseWeLovePyrrhaNikos



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InThisHouseWeLovePyrrhaNikos/pseuds/InThisHouseWeLovePyrrhaNikos
Summary: In a better twist of events, Ruby did get to Pyrrha in time. Though, not everything is sunshine and bright days. Just because Ruby managed to save her doesn’t mean she’s alright.





	I Don't Need Any Dreams If You're Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RWBY Volume 3 Chapter 12: End of the Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350304) by RoosterTeeth. 



> This is my take on things if they would have been even the slightest bit different. I tried to keep this as close to the canon of the show, such as characters staying in character and dialogue from the show. It’s also a more mature read, it deals with some dark and depressing tones, along with a bit of gore. Nothing extremely major.

“No, Pyrrha you can’t, you saw how powerful she is. Pyrrha, I won’t let you d-” Jaune pleads, before being cut off by her lips against his.  His arms voluntarily pull her closer as he falls into her kiss. Pyrrha melts into his embrace, overwhelming with happiness and heartache. She pulls away and gently caresses his cheek with her hand, with her other hand over his heart.

She says a sorrowful “I’m sorry,” before quickly pushing Jaune into the rocket locker behind him. 

Jaune begs her to stop. “Pyrrha, please don’t do this!” They stare at each other in a moment of silence as Pyrrha puts in a code to send the locker to. She steps away as the locker launches into the sky, taking Jaune with it. 

She quickly makes her way over to the elevator. Forcing the metal doors open, she steps inside and exerts her semblance to bring the elevator up hurriedly.

When the rocket locker lands, Jaune quickly stumbles out and reaches for his scroll. He panics as he scrolls through his contacts for someone to help, he calls Weiss. Weiss and Ruby are been looking for the two of them and they are overcome with relief when Jaune calls them. “Where are you?” Weiss asks, unaware of the things that had conspired seconds before. 

“Weiss! You have to stop her!” 

“What?” Weiss questions. 

“Pyrrha! She’s going after that woman...at the top of the tower! She doesn’t stand a chance!” Weiss and Ruby look up towards the tower. 

Ruby looks back at her, “We should start going.” Weiss nods to Ruby and they start speed walking towards the tower. 

“Jaune, what are you talking about? Where are you?” Weiss asks him. 

Jaune’s voice cracks as he shouts over the scroll, “Don’t worry about me!” His voice goes quiet, “Please...You have to save Pyrrha.” Ruby starts into a sprint, 

“We need to hurry, Weiss.” Weiss nods and starts to sprint as well. She says to Jaune, 

“We will. Are you okay?” At her words, he screams and throws his scroll. The times he wanted her to care about him, she didn’t, but now of all times is when she chooses to. When he isn’t the one that matters. When he isn’t the one in danger. “Jaune? Jaune!” No response. 

Ruby looks back at her and smiles,  “I have a plan.” 

“You always do.” Just as they reach the base of the tower, the Dragon flies above them and circles the tower.

The Dragon begins climbing the side of the tower, stopping near the top and looks through the glass panes at Cinder. The Dragon growls. 

“Shh...This is your home now.” Cinder softly tells the Dragon. Cinder turns when she hears the elevator screech to a stop, quickly dodging Miló as it is thrown at her. Pyrrha throws Akoúo̱ and leaps at Cinder, but she’s knocked back. Pyrrha pulls Miló and Akoúo̱ back to her and the fight begins. 

Pyrrha dodges and reflects fire blasts. She goes in to attack Cinder, but Cinder clasps Miló and presses her hand to Pyrrha’s stomach and with a burst of magic sends her back. Pyrrha regains her balance and lunges at Cinder, cornering her at a wall and manages to throw Cinder to the floor. 

Pyrrha again attacks Cinder with Miló, but Cinder deflects it. Pyrrha grabs onto Cinder, and in an attempt to get away, Cinder uses another flare of magic, but her attempt at escape is futile. Pyrrha has her in a headlock with Miló in front of her. 

Cinder is grasping onto Miló and begins to melt through it. The Dragon flies through the glass windows just as Miló breaks into pieces. Cinder uses a rush of magic to send Pyrrha flying. The remains of the top of the tower fall to the ground below. 

Pyrrha cautiously crawls over to Akoúo̱ but stops to examine her surroundings. She notices the large gears and other metal debris around and behind Cinder. She hurls a large piece of debris at her and picks up Akoúo̱. 

Once again Pyrrha is dodging fire blasts and maneuvering around debris. She tosses Akoúo̱ at Cinder but it gets deflected, but as she is sidetracked, Pyrrha surrounds her with the gears. 

Straining to hold the gears, she causes Akoúo̱ to come behind Cinder and knock her off her feet. As Cinder’s down, Pyrrha calls Akoúo̱ back to her and struggles to bring the gears down onto her. 

As the gears lay atop Cinder, she begins to glow violently. She quickly erupts in a fit of rage and the force of her blast sends the gears in different directions. Pyrrha holds Akoúo̱ up to protect her. As she’s hit with one of the gears, her aura shatters.

Weiss and Ruby are fighting off some Grimm that are surrounding the tower because of the Dragon, along with everyone's negative emotions. The debris that had fallen luckily didn’t land on either of them, but did trap a few Grimm. 

“We have to hurry, we don’t have time for this!” Ruby cries out to Weiss as she slices a Grimm. 

“There aren’t many left right now. I can handle them. You go get Pyrrha.” 

“What? No! Weiss, I can’t just leave you!” Weiss kills another Grimm and creates a series of her glyphs along the tower. 

“Go, Ruby. I’ll catch up. Don’t worry.” Ruby hesitantly agrees, activates her semblance, and starts to run up the tower. 

Pyrrha has gotten back up and insists on stopping Cinder. She throws Akoúo̱ at her as Cinder shoots her arrow. The arrow touches Akoúo̱ but disintegrates over it and reforms. 

The arrow catches Pyrrha off guard as it pierces through her armor above her ankle and through her heel. As she tries to stand, the arrow rips through her skin and the wound begins to bleed profusely. She tries to stand up again, but falls. 

The arrow broke in two, leaving one half of it in her leg. The remains of the arrow render her immobile, she is hopeless. With her aura broken, it left her too weak to use her semblance to try to fight back. 

Cinder strides over to her and assuredly states, “It’s unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours,” she lifts Pyrrha’s chin to make her look her in the eyes, “but take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined.” 

“...Do you believe in destiny?” Pyrrha asks her in a oddly calm tone. 

“Yes.” 

As Cinder steps back, ready to aim her shot, Ruby reaches the top and as she lands, looks up at Pyrrha and hurriedly rushes over using her semblance to pick Pyrrha up and move her out of the way. Ruby sets her down by an area of wall that’s still standing. “Stay here, Pyrrha.” She looked up at Ruby and weakly nods. Her eyes are getting hazy. 

Ruby turns to look at Cinder. “You’re fighting against me now. Leave Pyrrha out of this.” 

Cinder smirks and shrugs, “Ha, if she couldn’t handle me, what makes you think you can?” 

Ruby took a shot at her with Crescent Rose. “I can’t not try.” Ruby rushes at Cinder beginning the fight. 

Weiss made her way up to the summit of the tower and is stunned when she sees Ruby fighting against Cinder. Gazing around the area, she looks for Pyrrha. She catches her out of the corner of her eye and runs towards her. 

“Pyrrha, are you alright? Are you hurt?” Without waiting for a response Weiss looks her over for any bleeding or fractures. She hears a yelp from Ruby and worriedly looks to her. Cinder has her pinned to the floor. “Ruby!” she cries out. She is about to run over to help, but is amazed when Ruby kicks Cinder off of her. 

“Weiss! I’m fine, get Pyrrha out of here!” 

“But Ruby, I ca-” 

“Weiss,  _ go _ !” 

Falteringly, Weiss lifts Pyrrha, only to get a distressed whine in response. Apologizing to her, Weiss adjusts her so she’s easier to carry. Weiss looks back once more to Ruby before creating glyphs and making her way down the tower with Pyrrha, “Don’t you die on me, you dolt.”

At the base of the tower, Weiss asks, “What were you thinking, Pyrrha?” She doesn’t get a response. “Pyrrha?” Weiss looks at her face and her eyes are closed. “Alright, this isn’t good. Let’s get you to the others quickly.” The Grimm are trying to attack them, Weiss evades them and heads over to where the others are waiting.

Sun begins to worry about Weiss and Ruby. He comes over to Blake’s side and puts a hand on her head. He looks over at Ren. “Hey, I’m going to find Weiss and Ruby, you guys gonna be alright for a bit?” 

Ren looks up at him, “Yeah, I think we’ll be alright. Find them quickly if you can, we don’t know when the airship will be here.” 

Sun nods and pets Blake’s head as he stands up. “She’ll be okay, Blake. We’ve done what we can for her. We made a makeshift tourniquet so she shouldn’t bleed out on us. We just have to wait for that airship to get here.” He was expecting some kind of response, but he doesn’t get one. “I’ll be back once I find them.”    


Jaune’s sitting on the ground with his knees tucked to his face and his back against the building. He’s hitting the back of his head off the wall, repeating shameful words about himself.  Stupid. Idiot. Selfish. Fool. Pathetic. Useless.  _ Coward _ . 

Sun is searching from atop roofs when he spots Jaune on the ground. He jumps down and touches Jaune’s shoulder. Jaune jumps at his touch and pulls away from him. 

“Dude, why are you just sitting here? Ruby was trying to find you!” 

Jaune mumbles, “I know…I...I asked her to save Pyrrha…Pyrrha…” Jaune stands up quickly, but topples over from getting lightheaded. Sun grabs his shoulder and helps his balance himself. 

“Can you walk? Here, put your arm over my shoulder for support just incase.” Jaune does as suggested and they make their way back to the others.

“Jaune!” Ren and Nora cry out.

“...But where’s Pyrrha?” Nora asks both worriedly and sadly. 

Jaune sits between the two of them and sighs angrily at himself. “I...I couldn’t stop her. And now I’ve put both Ruby and Weiss in danger by asking them to save her...why...why was I so selfish?!” He covers his face with his hands as he begins to tear up from anger. 

Nora moves closer to him and puts her hand on his shoulder, “Jaune, it’ll be alright.” 

“No, Nora. It won’t be alright. Not only could I not stop Pyrrha from going off to her death, but now I’ve sent two others to die as well. None of that is alright!” 

Ren reaches out and touches his shoulder. “I’m not saying either of you are wrong, but we have to have faith in each other. Our teammates and our friends.” 

Jaune’s shoulders shake but he nods. “You’re right, Ren...You’re right.”

After a few minutes of silence, Sun notices Weiss heading towards them. “Weiss! Pyrrha?” Jaune announces as he gets up and hurries over to her. “Pyrrha!” He takes Pyrrha from Weiss with shaky arms. He lays her down and rests her head on his lap. 

His body’s trembling holding onto her. He swore she was gone, but he is relieved to be holding her. 

Her skin is cold and clammy and his heart stops when he notices she isn’t breathing. “She’s...she’s not breathing.” 

Nora gasps and brings her hands to her mouth, “No...Pyrrha,” Jaune brushes her bangs out of her face and presses his forehead to hers as his eyes begin to well up with tears. 

He’s drawn back when a warm breath hits his face. “P-pyrrha?” She’s unconscious but her breath is faint. He rubs her cheek with his thumb, repeating her name softly, “Pyrrha, please wake up, please.” 

Immediately remembering, he looks up at Weiss, “Where’s Ruby.” It’s not in a questioning tone, but more of a deadpan tone. 

Weiss looks back towards the tower then brings her gaze to her feet. “I need to go help her.” 

Just as Weiss turns to leave, there’s a flash of bright white coming from the tower. She looks back at Jaune and without a word runs off towards the tower.

Before Ruby’s silver eyes powers went off, Cinder and Ruby had ended up in a stalemate. 

Ruby was out of breath kneeling on the floor, “Why are you doing this? What do you get out of any of this?” 

Cinder grins, “It won’t be any of your concern.” She strides around the floor, circling Ruby as she speaks. “Oh, that’s right...That little android girl. Polly was it?” 

“Penny,” Ruby corrects. 

“Either way, you knew what was going to happen, didn’t you? If only you would have told someone the poor girl wasn’t human, she would still be ’alive’. So, I saw the chance and rigged the tournament. The girl was used as an example to the world. And the one you’re risking your own life to save? She was the one the world watched kill poor Polly. Yes, she’s alive, but the world will resent her for the events at the tournament. How do you think that’ll impact her, hm? Going from the most beloved student to instantly hated by the world. It’s sad really. She seemed to me like she was content with dying.” 

Ruby stands up, staring at her. “You...You’re behind Penny’s death. But why? To cause mass panic around the world? How does that further your goals?” 

Ruby is speechless. She plays over how she told Pyrrha to win one for Beacon. Then coming back to the tournament to find Penny in pieces. She knew Pyrrha wouldn’t do anything like that, and especially not on purpose. They had never really talked much, but Ruby knows Pyrrha isn’t the type of person who would do that. She remembers how Yang had attacked Mercury seemingly for no reason. All of that had to have been Cinder’s fault.

Cinder chuckles, “You poor naïve girl, none of this matters to you. You just want to be the hero who saves the day, don’t you? You could have saved poor Pol-” and before Cinder could finish, Ruby burst into a fit tears and anger as a bright light consumed the top of the tower. 

Soon after, Weiss arrives and is shocked to find an unconscious Ruby in the center of the room. She runs over and kneels beside her. 

Qrow had seen the flash of light and headed to the tower as fast as he could. He sees Weiss and Ruby, and without words, scoops up Ruby. “She’s alright, just a bit of head trauma. Let’s go get on the airship and out of Vale.”

After the airship had arrived, everyone got on board and headed to where ever they planned to go. Jaune, Nora, and Ren, kept close to a still unconscious Pyrrha as they were on their way to Patch Island.

There is a hospital on the island. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang had been taken there. After Blake knew Yang was safely being taken care of, she ran off before Yang woke up. She was headed back to Menagerie with Sun following close behind. Weiss was forced to go back to Atlas and face her father.

At the hospital, the nurses look over Yang’s wound and wrap her nub in medical bandages and set a temporary tourniquet above the wound. They are going to perform surgery on her arm, until they are told by Taiyang that Ironwood in Atlas was already preparing her a prosthetic. 

The nurses look over Ruby to check if anything is broken or fractured. They allow Yang and Ruby to be brought home, but Pyrrha is in a more critical condition. 

When she was brought in, she was rushed to the ER. The doctors and nurses searched her over and found the remaining bit of the glass arrow in her ankle. 

They removed the armor on her leg and made incisions to remove the remaining arrow pieces. They had tried to save the ruptured Achilles’ tendon, but the tip of the arrow had severed it entirely. The doctors utilized the incision they created to remove the arrow, to go in and sew the tendon back together. They then sutured the outer incision, put a cast around her ankle, and brought her to her room in the hospital.

Pyrrha is hooked up to IVs and other wires. An oxygen mask is placed over her nose and mouth to regulate her breathing. A heart monitor to record her heart rate. She is still unconscious and the doctors and nurses aren’t telling the team why. 

Jaune is anxiously waiting outside Pyrrha’s room while Ren and Nora’s injuries are being checked on in another room. Jaune is left alone. He’s spinning his thumbs around each other nervously. 

A nurse walks by, “Are you alright, sir?” Jaune doesn’t look up at him but slowly nods. Jaune isn’t really in the mood for conversation. Realizing it’s rude not to make eye contact, he looks up at the nurse wearily and gives him a solemn nod. 

Before the nurse walked away he says to Jaune, “You can go in and talk to Miss Nikos if you want. She’s still unconscious, but having someone talk to her would probably make her happy. It’s rumored that even though someone’s unconscious, they can still hear what people are saying to them.” 

He wants to go check on Pyrrha, he does, but he doesn’t want to see the state she’s in. He thinks the worst. He fears she is in a coma, or dying and only being kept alive to suffer through whatever it is she is feeling. 

After some time passes by, he reluctantly gets up from the chair and stands in front of the doorway. His heart races and drops at the sight of her. All the wires and equipment on and around her look intimidating. He feels his eyes start to water so he looks towards the ceiling to keep the tears from falling. 

He makes his way to her bedside and pulls up a chair. He sets his hand on top of hers, loosely interlacing his fingers with hers. All he can do is stare at their hands and occasionally look up at her face, just to look away again. 

He starts to rub his thumb against the back of her hand. He closes his eyes and swallows the lump that's been building in his throat. 

“Pyrrha, I’m sorry that you couldn’t rely on me to help you and felt you had to face that fight alone. I couldn’t stop you from going. I tried, but I couldn’t do anything. I wish I would have held onto you tighter and not have let you leave. It was painful what you did. Kissing me, then just shoving me into a rocket locker to stop trying to stop you from going off to a fight you wouldn’t win. You didn’t even say goodbye...Though, I guess a kiss is a form of a goodbye. Were you thinking you were going to come back? It’s not that I don’t have faith in you and your abilities. You’re much stronger and smarter than me, but I don’t see how you would have won. That woman  _ killed _ Ozpin. He was the headmaster, supposedly stronger than all of us, and...he lost.” 

Jaune takes a shuddered breath. “You really scared me, Pyrrha...You left me regretting everything. I regret not realizing your feelings ahead of time. When we met, I was so blinded by my crush on Weiss, that I had mistaken your flirtation purely as kindness. That was until the dance. After knowing that Neptune had some feelings toward Weiss, and that he’d turned down her request to the dance, I remembered what you said to me. The thing about me being the type of guy you’d rather have gone to the dance with. I didn’t know what you meant until it was too late to say something to you. But I figured I’d try to fix things. So I told Neptune to go talk to Weiss. I realized you were more important. And now look at you...I can’t help but feel that this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t been such an idiot. Not been  _ such a coward _ . If I could of  _ helped _ …” 

He stands up and caresses her face, similar to how she had to him, and lays a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I...I love you, Pyr. Please wake up soon...” He sits back down and holds her hand once more. “I won’t leave you alone. I promise.”

Nora and Ren were given pain meds after being looked over by nurses. They had some bruised ribs but they are overall fine. 

They make their way to Pyrrha’s hospital room and as they get to the doorway they see Jaune holding Pyrrha’s hand and watching her dismally. Neither of them dare to say a word, but they go over to him. Nora gives him a side hug and Ren hugs the both of them. 

Nora pulls away and reaches to touch Pyrrha’s arm, “She still hasn’t woken up, has she?” 

Jaune shakes his head, “No, she should have by now…” 

“You...you don’t think she’s in a coma, do you?” Nora replies.

“Well, usually a coma occurs when your brain is damaged. As far as we know she hasn’t suffered any head trauma. She did faint from blood loss, and eventually if the brain isn’t getting enough oxygen and blood it would cause it to stop working. So it’s a possibility,” Ren added quietly, “but the nurses or doctors would have said something if it was the case, right?” 

Jaune grips tighter to Pyrrha’s hand. “You’d think they would. Or maybe they just don’t care. Maybe they all want her to die.” 

“Jaune, why are you saying that? It’s their  _ job _ to take care of injured people. Why would they let her just  _ die _ ?” 

“Because of what happened at the  _ tournament _ , Nora. The world watched Pyrrha  _ kill  _ that girl. The world now sees her as a  _ murderer _ . Why would they want a murderer to live?” He is practically shouting at this point. 

Ren places his hand on Jaune’s shoulder, “Relax Jaune, this is just everyone being high strung and overthinking things. Breathe,” Jaune reels in a breath and places his head in his hands. “Besides, I don’t think Pyrrha would appreciate all the yelling.” 

Jaune peeks at Pyrrha through his fingers, “I’m sorry, Pyr,” lowering his hands, he looks over at Nora, “And I apologize to you too, Nora. I’m sorry I’ve been so hostile towards you. I guess it’s all the stress and nerves losing control and I’ve just been taking it out on everyone...I’m sorry.” 

Nora pats his back, “I understand, Jaune. It’s rough for all of us. Everything that’s happened...The tournament going south, the Grimm invading the city, Beacon being destroyed, Pyrrha...It’s hard to take all at once.”  

The three of them sit in the dread of silence as they watch Pyrrha. Nora and Ren pull up chairs to sit beside Jaune.

“Well, it’s getting late. We should go find a place to stay for the night,” Ren suggests as he stands up. 

Nora does the same, “Yeah, but let’s find some food too. You ready, Jaune?” No response. “Uh, Jaune?” 

Jaune is rubbing his thumb across Pyrrha’s hand, “I...I can’t leave her,” he looks up at them, “What if she wakes up and someone isn’t here? She’ll think we just abandoned her. We can’t do that. I can’t do that.” 

Ren sets his hand on Jaune’s shoulder, “Jaune, I understand, but we can’t stay here all night.” 

“Yeah, pretty sure we’ll get kicked out before long anyway,” Nora chimed in. 

Jaune brought his gaze back to Pyrrha. He stands up and leans over her, pecks her forehead, and gives her hand a squeeze. “I’ll be back first thing in the morning, Pyrrha.”  

As Ren and Nora left the room, hesitantly, Jaune starts to leave. As he passes by the front desk he gives the woman Ren’s number to contact them if Pyrrha wakes up before the morning. They never receive any calls.

Over the next few weeks, the three of them come to visit her daily. During the second week, she was showing a few signs of awakening. She was responding to touch and could squeeze their hand if asked. She had opened her eyes a few times, but when she did, she looked like she couldn’t really focus on anything. She just stared into space. 

They keep talking to her, hoping it will help her recover faster. Another week and a half passes with these same signs. 

Ren and Nora offer to go get some snacks, but Jaune refuses to leave the room. Jaune rests his hand on Pyrrha’s and rubs the back of it with his thumb. 

He can’t help but think about how oddly peaceful she looks. “How are you feeling, Pyr?” 

Her eyes slowly flutter open and she tilts her face in the direction of his voice. She can’t quite focus on him right away, but she knows he’s there. 

She extends her arm to reach for his face. Jaune leans close to her and as she touches his cheek, he brings his hand up to hers. 

Smiling, crying, and laughing at the same time, “Hey, Pyrrha. Glad you’re awake.” 

Her eyes begin to tear up as Jaune wraps his arms around her as best he can without disrupting any of the equipment around and attached to her. She runs her fingers into his hair. 

Jaune hears a muffled and cracked “I’m sorry,” and he holds tighter to her. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Pyrrha. I’m the one who’s sorry.”

Nora drops the bags of chips the second she sees what’s going on and runs over to Pyrrha. “Pyrrha! Thank goodness you’re awake, we were so worried you weren’t going to wake up. Ren! She’s awake!” 

Jaune takes a step back to allow Nora to hug her. Ren picks up the bags Nora had dropped and sets them in a chair and goes to get one of the nurses. Ren and a nurse come back into the room. 

The nurse removes the oxygen mask from Pyrrha’s face, “There. That must feel much better, huh? Nice to see you’re conscious Miss Nikos.” 

The nurse turns and walks out. Jaune glares at her as she leaves, but takes a breath, sighs, and looks back at Pyrrha. Ren goes over and gives her a hug. 

“How long have I been out?” 

“Three and a half weeks. You had us worried that you wouldn’t be coming back to us.” Ren tells her.

“I’m sorry,” she says softly. 

Jaune kisses the top of her head, “It could have been much worse. Thankfully everything worked out. Everyone’s more or less okay.  I’m glad everyone’s alright. Ruby and Weiss...I asked them to stop you.” 

“Jaune, that was reckless-” 

“I know, I’ve already been beating myself up over it...It was selfish of me to ask them to risk their lives for you. To do what I couldn’t. I’m sorry...I didn’t know what else to do but I knew couldn’t just not do something.” 

Pyrrha reaches for his hand, “Well, if you hadn’t, I surely wouldn’t be here.” They share a moment of silence before Nora speaks up.

“Sooo,  _ something _ happened between you two.” 

Jaune and Pyrrha look at each other and their cheeks start to flush. They share a smile with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Some little things I wanna clear up; 1. Jaune broke his scroll. Since Jaune breaks his scroll, he cannot check Pyrrha's aura, so he has no clue on how her fight is going or what's happening. 2. I'm not actually sure if there are hospitals in Remnant? I would assume so? Oh, well actually, there has to be. Cinder and Neo posed as paramedics when Yang "broke" Mercury's leg so...yeah, there would be.(?) 3. I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure rupturing a major artery could make you lose a lot of blood fast, this is why Pyrrha fell unconscious, she passed out from blood loss. They also didn't notice the bleeding because the wound was under her armor guards. ((Man, Jaune your semblance woulda been helpful here, huh?))


End file.
